Condensation
by Adelgonde
Summary: ¿Qué es el arte? ¿Qué resulta cuando combinamos lo efímero con lo eterno y le agregamos pasión y sentimiento? Yaoi – SasoDei.


**Título:** Condensation (No pregunten el porqué)

**Autora:** Kagami – Puri – Es decir, YO :)

**Parejas:** SasorixDeidara – SasoDei – Yaoi Akatsuki – HombrexHombre – DEIDARANOESMUJERYSASORIESSEXYOHDIOS :D

**Advertencias:** Lemon (muy poco, no se nota, en serio oxo), yaoi, AU (Alternative Universe)

**Rating:** K (Supongo que ese será...)

**Es un:** Oneshot (Fic de un solo capítulo, prefiero escribir así, no me estreso para cranear una continuación y soy feliz con cosas pequeñas)

**Disclaimer:** Sasori y Deidara son personajes del manganime Naruto, el cual fue creado por el cerebro que se está quedando sin ideas de Masashi Kishimoto, ya que si la gran mayoría de gente del Akatsuki siguiese viva, entonces yo seguiría y miles seguirían teniendo motivos para ver/leer Naruto, pero como me los mató a todos, ya no lo leo/veo con frecuencia, así que no tengo idea si ya mataron a Sasuke o no y me llega si les estoy dando spoilers o no… Por ende, se deduce que Naruto no me pertenece; porque si fuese así, NINGÚN Akatsuki habría muerto, Tobi sería Obito, Itachi tendría una empresa de zapatillas deportivas y **el líder sería yo, mhahaha.**

**Resumen:** ¿Qué es el arte? ¿Qué resulta cuando combinamos lo efímero con lo eterno y le agregamos pasión y sentimiento? Yaoi – SasoDei.

**Fic dedicado a Reira-chan** porque es mi razón de escribir cosas yaoi de Naruto con lemon (?). No lo sé, cada vez que la veo caminando alegremente por el patio del colegio, me vienen a la mente ideas para un lemon Sasodei :0 No, no es ninguna especie de mensaje subliminal.

* * *

Cuánto amaba aquella sensación.

Si alguien tuviese el don para leer las mentes, sin duda alguna, se quedaría perplejo ante sus pensamientos tan poco puros que no encajaban con la imagen de buen chico que daba. Rió por dentro recordando como solían calificarle de una persona inocente, desafiante y agresiva a su manera, siempre dispuesta a dominar. Si lo viesen en aquellos momentos… se podrían dar cuenta de que si bien aquellos adjetivos sí coincidían con su forma de ser, estos dejaban de serlo una vez que estaba con él.

Él.

Él era su razón de existir en aquel mundo. Nuevamente por su mente pasaron los comentarios que siempre suelen hacer los terceros; cosas como que él era un muchacho muy serio y responsable, buena persona que siempre ayudaba a quien se lo pidiese y luchadora para obtener lo que quería. Ok, lo último SÍ seguía siéndolo a pesar de todo, lamentablemente, obtenía SIEMPRE lo que quería… y con él tampoco había excepción. Se imaginó entonces qué dirían las personas al verle a él… rió nuevamente, se quedarían con la boca abierta de tan sólo pensarlo.

"¿Qué te parece tan divertido esta noche, eh?" Preguntó con aquella voz deliciosa que tanto le excitaba, descargando todo su aliento en su cuello haciendo que todos los nervios se tensasen por aquello.  
"Nada, nada" Respondió conteniendo la risa y un gemido por lo sucedido. "Simplemente quiero reír, la vida es felicidad y me siento feliz".  
"Claro, ahora me vienes con esos cuentos" Se acercó al rubio y mordió suavemente su labio inferior. "Nunca te habías reído antes y no te creeré el cuentito ese de la vida".  
"Puede ser que lo estás haciendo mucho mejor que otras noches, qué se yo" Se encogió de hombros haciéndose el desentendido.  
"Hahaha, muy gracioso" Respondió monótonamente y comenzó a besarle nuevamente, con pasión y lujuria, como venía haciendo mucho más seguido en los últimos meses.

Y siguió pensando en aquella sensación.

Desde hacía meses, cuando habían comenzado a hacerlo con mayor frecuencia, se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba; fue entonces en que decidió encontrarle un significado, como una especie de juego de niños que cuando prueban un nuevo sabor intentan denominarlo bajo una categoría como amargo, dulce, ácido… pero cuando no encuentran una categoría que lo defina del todo, intentan ellos crearle una propia. Sí, era como un juego de niños pero de un nivel _un poco más_ elevado.

Veamos… ¿Qué era? Sin lugar a dudas, podía afirmar que era algo adictivo… pero eso sonaba muy carnal, así que intentó buscar algo más espiritual… un poco más artístico.

Hablando de arte, recordó con un poco de malestar como habían terminado haciéndolo esa noche… Ambos habían ido en la tarde a una exposición de arte de la universidad y como siempre, habían terminado peleándose por lo que el arte era, si era efímero o era eterno, posturas tan opuestas y que defendían con sus vidas… después de unas dos horas deliberando, terminaron molestos y comenzaron ya ni siquiera a pelearse por el arte, sino, por cualquier cosa; "¡El jueves te tocó comprar la comida, pero no lo hiciste! ¡Pero claro, como yo soy tan bueno te lo permití pasar!" "¡Ah claro, yo olvidé la comida pero al menos no me olvidé la exposición de Van Gogh que teníamos para la clase y que era la mitad de la nota!" y después de una hora sacando todo lo que tenían dentro, cuando Sasori fue a dejarle, el rubio intentó irse sin despedirse… para que luego el pelirrojo le tomase del brazo y le pidiese entre besos perdón por las cosas dichas y hechas… para finalmente, terminar ambos en la cama.

¡Ahí estaba, el arte era el causante de todo! ¡Todo tenía sentido ahora!

Era tan sencilla la respuesta que había estado buscando. Aquella sensación era nada más y nada menos que Arte, una bella obra de arte que sólo ellos dos podrían contemplar.

Arte. En aquel momento, ambos ponían su pasión y amor juntos, creando mutuamente algo que era Arte ya que el arte es mezcla de sentimiento y pasión. Aquel era un momento que terminaría, un momento efímero, una obra de arte efímera. Sin embargo, cada momento como ese, siempre perduraría en sus mentes haciéndolo eterno a través del tiempo, una obra de arte eterna. ¡Todo estaba tan claro gracias al arte! Se dio cuenta entonces desde que decidió apostar por el arte, todo le había ido bien… había conocido a Sasori, el amor de su vida y había conocido aquella maravillosa sensación de arte; reía entonces de aquellas personas que le decían que con el arte no llegaría a nada… ya lo tenía todo, a Sasori, una obra de arte para él y aquellas sensaciones que le hacía sentir que también era arte.

"Somos arte" Dijo entre susurros mientras Sasori seguía besándole apasionadamente y profundizaba en él. "Hacemos un bello momento efímero que será eterno en nuestras memorias".  
Sasori se detuvo por un momento mientras le miraba fijamente, absorto por sus palabras. Después de aquel breve silencio, se le acercó y le abrazó cariñosamente mientras besaba su frente. "¿Tanto te tardaste en llegar a esa conclusión? Sí que eres lento, Deidara".  
"Cállate" Bufó algo molesto como un niño por el comentario de Sasori.  
"Descuida, amor" Se derritió ante sus dulces palabras y ante el nuevo beso que depositó en su frente. "Somos arte ya que somos artistas. El cuerpo que tenemos es la herramienta de nuestra alma y nos sirve para crear todo lo que deseemos, nuestra herramienta de trabajo que se nos concedió al nacer. No podría cambiar por nada esta herramienta, ya que puede hacer arte perfectamente contigo".  
"Sasori…"  
"Te amo"

Dicho esto, volvió a besarle en los labios y profundizó al máximo, llegando al punto cumbre de la obra que ambos creaban, formando una sola obra, creando su arte con pasión y sentimiento, usando su cuerpo para crearle, moldeándolo como artistas que eran… era el arte por lo que vivían.

* * *

Les sonará raro, pero no terminó de convencerme. Críticas constructivas, amenazas de muerte, galletas y más por **review**, **déjame uno y liberarás mi alma de la oscuridad **:D


End file.
